Wishing My Life Away
by FeriWitch
Summary: Adrianne is having a bad day, and wishes herself away to escape her life. She never expected the Goblin King to listen, much less make her halfhearted wish come true...Rated for later chapters.
1. Take Me Away!

Take Me Away!

_Author's Note-I don't own the Labyrinth, or any characters except ones I created. But I'd be really glad if Jareth owned me!_

It was twilight as we walked to the practice field. The sky was streaked with lavender and gold tones, with the clouds turning indigo as they shifted. I stared up as the sun slowly sank below the mountain, casting a beautiful glow on the peak as it went. It was truly breathtaking, and I wished I had a friend, an acquaintance, _anyone, _to share this with.

But I only have one friend, Ella, and she didn't make the final cut for this year's team. We've been growing more distant since the final cut, anyway. She wanted to be in the color guard so badly, and I wasn't really as interested as she was. I only tried out because she didn't want to go alone. Sure, it's fun, and I do love it most of the time, but nobody talks to me. Well, nobody _ever_ really talks to me. Not even my mom and older sister. Beth is going to college this spring, so her and Mom are all wrapped up in preparing for that. Ella has all but abandoned me. The color guard team thinks I'm a joke.

Really, the team has every right to think that of me. If there's a way I can whack myself or someone else, I'll find it. There's a really hard toss we have to learn? Let me try it, I'm trying for the world record for most times knocked unconscious in a year. Seriously, though, I'm a joke next to all these veterans. There's only one more rookie besides me, and she's already learned how to toss a saber. Me, I can barely twirl the flag the right direction half the time.

"Adrianne, hurry up! We can't start without you!" Emily yelled.

_Oops, daydreaming again._

"Coming!" I slung my bag with all my flags and my gloves on my shoulder and ran to the field, where our section leader, Josh, had already started everyone else on practice drills.

"Late again, Adrianne? Well, you know what to do...take your laps." Josh said, sighing.

I set off at a jog. This happens at least once a week. I just can't seem to keep my head out of the clouds anymore. I used to be able to concentrate more, but now that I seem to be losing everyone that matters to me, all that really keeps me going are my fantasy books, my poetry, and my art. I live in my books and my artwork. Right now, I'm working on a piece that imitates the M.C. Esher poster in Labyrinth. It's by far my favorite movie. I even memorized all the lines from the movie, and most of the book.

Two laps to go...

I just wish someone cared about me...anyone would do. I'd even take the Goblin King!

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away _right now!"_

With those careless words, my whole world was stood on its end...


	2. Appear and Disappear

Chapter 2- Appear and Disappear

AN-_Still don't own anything except my original characters. Except in my dreams...and probably David Bowie's nightmares..._

I stopped running so quickly I almost fell on my face. There, leaning against the chain-link fence that wrapped around the field, was David Bowie. Well, the David Bowie from the 80's, anyway. Or a really hot look-alike. He had on this blue iridescent jacket, a white tuxedo shirt, black leggings, and knee-high riding boots, with a deep blue cloak over it. He looked a lot like Jareth from the movie Labyrinth, actually. Looking back, that outfit should have tipped me off.

"Ok, guys, very funny. Is Ashton Kutcher around? 'Cause you guys punked me!"

I started to laugh, but the impersonator wasn't finding it very funny at all. He kept glaring at me, like I had said something horrible.

"What? Am I supposed to tip you, or something? Or maybe you're not here for me at all..."

He slowly pushed himself off the fence and sauntered over to me.

He sighed. "Adrianne, none of your little..._friends..._can hear you. You are mine now."

"Ok, David Copperfield, whatever you say. Do you have a force field around them? Or is it a magic spell?"

In the back of my mind, a little voice was telling me to _shut up! _But a louder voice drowned that one out and screamed _yeah, tell this loser off!_

(Note to self-duct tape the louder voice's mouth shut!)

"What are you going to do for your next trick? Vanish an elephant? Turn an airplane upside down? Levitate?"

_Sometimes I really need to learn when to just shut my mouth..._

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"While I have the power to do all that you say and more, I have no desire to entertain you. I am here merely because you wished yourself away. You are to come with me." he said, sighing.

Then it was obvious what was going on.

"You...you really are David Bowie..." I stuttered.

_Yeah, I know. Clueless, as always..._

"No. I am not that 80's has-been. I am Jareth, King of the Goblins. You would do well to remember that." he declared imperiously.

"Oh. Well, in that case...the book was real? What about Sarah?"

"Sarah has no bearing on this matter. I would kindly thank you to keep her name out of this. Now, to more pressing matters...you have wished yourself away. Now you are mine, at least for the next thirteen hours." he said icily.

I gasped. "Seriously? I have to run the Labyrinth? Isn't someone supposed to come and run it for me?"

"Unfortunately for you, there is no one willing to do that. Therefore, you will be the first to go into the Labyrinth purely for yourself."

He seemed as shocked as I was about it, yet strangely resigned to that fact.

"Let us be off, then."he said, turning away in a swirl of midnight-blue cloak. I followed, unsure if I would ever be back again.


End file.
